Ring-Bearing Avatar
by Drago3511
Summary: It has been 100 years since the time of Avatar Korra, and the world has taken a much more modern turn. Benders aren't as plentiful as they used to be, and they certainly aren't as loved as they used to be. 100 years later and Amon's anti-bending ideas are still in effect. Now, a new Avatar has appeared, and he's got magic on his side. Rated T for language, blood, etc.


"Good tidings, ladies and gentlemen. I am Drago3511, and I have come to bring you another Kamen Rider crossover tale of wonder and whimsy."

"For this time around, if again you couldn't tell based on the title of this story, the magic Rider... Kamen Rider Wizard. But our protagonist isn't simply a magic wielder, but also a master of the four elements. This character is the current incarnation of the Avatar cycle, set 100 years after Korra's time."

"Yeah, I'm skipping over the Earth cycle and going straight to Fire, because why not? So since this story is set 100 years after Legend of Korra, none of the original cast will be shown... except Korra herself when our Avatar needs some guidance. People will still be mentioned, don't worry. Just in ways you may or may not expect. Without further ado, let's get to the disclaimer."

"I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra, or Kamen Rider. They belong to their respective owners, which are obviously not me. I only own any characters, Riders, Rings, and animal hybrids that the Avatar world is known for, that I create all on my own. Saa, showtime!"

 **LINE BREAK, PLEASE!**

* * *

"Long ago, the world was divided up into four nations that lived in peace and harmony, but that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked almost 300 years ago. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements: Air, Water, Earth, and Fire, could bring peace to the world. But when the world needed him most, he vanished..."

"100 years later, a brother and sister from the Southern Water Tribe discovered the Avatar trapped in an iceberg, an Airbender named Aang. After that day, the three would go on many misadventures across the world. Coming face to face with the dishonored prince of the Fire Lord, Prince Zuko, meeting the fierce Kioshi Warriors, recruiting Toph Beifong the blind Earthbending prodigy, fighting Princess Azula and her followers, and so on. Eventually, Aang would master the elements and fight Fire Lord Oozai, winning the fight and sealing his Fire Bending away, ushering an age of peace."

"Many years later, after Aang's passing, a new Avatar was born into the cycle, a young girl from the Southern Water Tribe named Korra. From a young age, she had impressive mastery over Water, Earth, and Fire. However, Korra had much difficulty learning the element of her predecessor... Air. So Korra went on a journey to Republic City to train under one of Aang's three children that he had with Katara, Tenzin. In doing so, Korra was set on her own misadventures. While practicing Airbending, Korra met the Fire and Earth Bending brothers Mako and Bolin, partook in pro-Bending tournaments, met Asami Sato, fought the anti-Bending purist Amon, and fought a war with the Spirit World."

"After Korra had married Asami, adopted a son, and died of old age, the next Avatar was born into the cycle. She was an Earth Bender named Tao. She would go on to do many great things, such as improving on Earth Bending and Metal Bending, to create Precious Metal Bending and Gem Bending. Even to this day, very few people have managed to even grasp the concept, let alone perfect it. Those who did went on to become rich members in society, or humbler people opened jewelry stores."

"But we are not focusing on any of those three past Avatars. This is the story of the current Avatar, a Fire Bender named Long. And his adventures... have only just begun. And his road will not be an easy one, by any means."

* * *

Republic City, the very place where Korra's life had truly started and ended. Since her time, the city had definitely become more dependent on machinery. But that's not to say that people still didn't do things the old fashioned way. Since those days, the vehicles have become bigger and sleeker, telephones have evolved into portable touch-screen devices, they invented the computer and the internet, which became a large source of information that rivaled that of newspapers and magazines... or became a hub to laugh at people's lemur-cat videos.

Cameras have also become smaller and portable, even integrated into the phones and computers. Everything was powered by electricity and batteries, which made people's lives more easy. But what can also create useful tools for everyday need, can also spawn weapons of destruction.

Yes, knives, swords, and various other bladed items are still being made, but usually mass produced. There are very few true blacksmiths in the world these days because people find the trade tiring and tedious. Factories produce firearms such as guns, mobile weapons like tanks, and destructive forces like grenades, mines, and rockets.

Because of this boom in technology and ease-of-life, there are also not as many Benders in the world. Those that do still exist are shunned by society for their "magic", "sorcery", "witchcraft", the list goes on. The Anti-Bending purists idea did not die with Amon 100 years ago. In fact, people idolized him. While a good portion of the world still believe in the Avatar and see the name as a sign of hope and peace, others see it as evil... but as human nature goes, they cannot accept what they don't understand. They fear it.

"Even though the history books specifically say both Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra saved the world, people still believe this trash they write about a legacy of heroes as so-called 'witches'?" A young man sighed. He was reading a magazine article about the "history" of the Avatars of the past few hundred years.

The young man had black hair cut short in the front, with a small ponytail hanging tight at the base of his head. He looked to be about 19 years old, with amber brown eyes. Wearing a black shirt with a red dragon forming a circle, a white jacket with red sleeves, a belt looped diagonally across his chest, a black string necklace with white beads around his neck, grey slacks, and red boots. He had another belt around his waist, with a buckle in the form of a hand pointing diagonally down to the left, a ring with a similar design on his right hand, and a ring with a red gemstone on his left hand. Both rings were worn on their respective middle fingers.

He was sitting at an internet cafe, reading the article and drinking tea. Perched on his shoulder was a grey-green salamander... that had black quills sticking out of its head and back for some reason. The salamander let out a small growling noise before crawling down into an external pocket on his jacket.

"Yeah, you're right, Ash. They can believe what they want. I know that the Avatars were heroes more worthy than anyone else." The young man sipped his tea again as he set the magazine on the table. As soon as he was done, he walked over to the counter, where woman was working a register.

"Hey, do you guys hold tabs? I'd like to open one... I'm a bit short on cash at the moment."

The woman looked at him with a small smirk. "Sure, no problem. Just try to keep that in mind next time before you order something." She grabbed a slip of paper and a pen. "So, who am I making this tab out to?"

"Long, no last name." The woman looked at him with a blank stare for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I can't open a tab unless I have a first and last name." Long sighed and whispered to her.

"You guys are Bender-friendly, right?" She nodded in understanding. "Make it out to Avatar Long."

That was she dropped her pen and stared at him with wide eyes. Long sighed and rubbed his temples, knowing that this would have happened. See, nobody goes around pretending to be the Avatar these days... not that it was super common in the first place. But with the anti-Bender regiments around, even normal Benders try to hide who they are. For the Avatar, it's much worse.

"Y-y-you're... THE Avatar?!" She tried to whisper, trying to not catch anyone's attention. Long nodded with another sigh. "It's on the house, don't worry about it!"

"I can't do that. I owe you money, and I like to repay my debts when I can." But she shook her head insistently.

"No, no, it's okay. But... just to make sure... prove it." Long begrudgingly accepted and ignited a flame on his index finger, created a small tornado on his middle finger, used his ring finger to make the soil in a potted plant on the counter raise up in a spike, and he manipulated an ice cube over to his pinky, then turned the ice into it's liquid state of water.

"This good enough for you?" She nodded. He snuffed out the flame, the tornado disappeared, the soil settled back down, and the water froze back into ice before dropping into the glass it came from. "Please, try not to tell anyone. I like my privacy, especially around these parts."

"Of course. Well, come back anytime. Do you want anything for the road? Like the tea, it's on the house." She gave him a warm smile. Long rubbed the back of his head, then patted his stomach before looking at the menu behind her.

"One plain sugar doughnut, please." This was by far, Long's favorite snack if he could find it anywhere. His grandfather would always bring him a plain sugar doughnut for his birthday, and it got him hooked on the simple confection.

The woman behind the counter nodded and grabbed one with a sheet of wax paper before handing it to him.

"Thanks, I'll come back again sometime. If I'm in the neighborhood that is." And with that, he left the cafe. Outside, he saw people driving by in their cars, listening to music, talking, and looking down at their phones. He, himself, kept an older model flip phone. The only thing he really needed it for was to call people in case of an emergency.

Just as Long was about to bite into his sweet treat, an explosion occurred, which not only shook the ground, but it caught him by surprise and made him drop the doughnut. Time seemed to slow down as Long looked in horror as it fell onto the ground, and crushed underneath the feet of a fleeting citizen. He stared in shock at the smooshed remains of the plain sugar and crumbs of what was to be his favorite snack.

Whoever caused that explosion...

There would be hell to pay.

* * *

In another part of the city, there was rubble scattered everywhere. The terrified screams of citizens echoed everywhere as one lone figure stood in the center, looking at not only a building that had a nifty new smoldering hole in it, but also at a business woman groveling on the ground, trying to back away from it. The figure did not look human, it even looked demonic at sight.

"W-why? What are you? What do you want?!" The woman got out. She had light tan skin, dark brown hair tied in a bun, and usual business attire. The figure crouched down to her level to speak directly to her. "What am I? I'm a Phantom... call me Hellhound. As for what I want and why I'm doing this... it's to make you suffer... Miss Sato. Suffer the same way I did when you **_ruined my life_**!"

Hellhound lobbed a fireball into the building, causing another explosion, as well as another hole in the building.

"What do you mean?! I don't understand!"

"It doesn't matter now, because you'll watch the company your great grandmother and her Avatar lover built to greatness... and watch it burn to the ground before your very eyes! _**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_ -"

 ** _BANG BANG BANG_**

"ARGH!"

Hellhound got shot three times and went tumbling to the side. The woman identified as Sato looked over to where the shots were fired from. Standing there with a hedgesalamander on his shoulder was Avatar Long, and he was holding what appeared to be a silver gun... with a strange closed hand-like stone on the side of the weapon.

"Sorry, collateral damage would be a pain for the city to fund if you did that. So I'm gonna have to cancel your plans for demolition." He walked over to where Sato was on the ground and knelt down to her. "You're Kagura Sato, the chairwoman of Sato Industries. Are you alright?" Kagura nodded at the young man.

Hellhound staggered back up to his feet and looked at his assailant with the strange gun.

"Silver bullets?! Who gave you those?! Who are you?!"

Long looked at the Phantom with an unamused look on his face, before he jerked his free hand to the right, causing rubble and stone tiles to go flying and slam into Hellhound.

"GAH! EARTHBENDING?! YOU'RE A BENDER?!"

"Not quite." Long threw his weapon into the air, then thrust a fist forward, sending a wave of air at Hellhound to knock him back. Then he moved his arms around fluidly to manipulate a stream of water from a nearby fountain, shooting it also at Hellhound and causing some steam to emit from his body.

"Airbending and Waterbending too?! Don't tell me that you're-"

"The Avatar?!" Kagura gasped at her savior. Never in her wildest dreams would she think that she'd meet the reincarnation of her great grandmother Korra, the Avatar who came two cycles before Long. She could have almost sworn that she saw the form of Korra as a young woman for a split second before Long caught his weapon. He walked over to her and took Ash from his shoulder before placing him in her hands.

"You don't mind watching over him for me, do you?" Kagura shook her head dumbly and accepted the small fire creature. Long pressed a button on the weapon, and the handle extend, while a blade flipped down from the barrel to change it into a sword! He walked back to his previous position and stabbed it in the ground. "You see, I'm not JUST the Avatar."

Long brought his right hand down to his belt buckle. And when he did, the ring on his middle finger passed over the buckle... and a strange circle appeared.

 **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

The buckle grew slightly bulkier, with a silver base and belt strap growing around it. Long flipped a switch on the side, causing the hand to shift to pointing diagonally to the right this time.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN, SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN, SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN**

He raised his left hand with the ruby ring and brought his right hand up to it.

"Henshin!"

Long flipped a visor on his ring down with his right hand, covering the ring with "goggles" to make it look like some kind of face or mask. After which he brought his left hand down over the belt, like he did with his right hand earlier.

 **FLAME, PLEASE!**

He cast his arm to his left side, outstretched. A large red circle glyph appeared next to him and started to pass by to the right.

 **HI, HI! HI, HI, HI!**

Once the glyph completely covered him, Long was donned in a black bodysuit with black cuffs with silver lining on his wrists and ankles, a waistcoat, silver shoulder armor with a dragon design going in a circle, ruby red chest armor, and a helmet that looked exactly like how his ring was with the "goggles" flipped down.

"I am both the Avatar, and a Wizard. Bending and magic together, the Ring-Bearing Avatar, Kamen Rider Wizard. Now, it's showtime."

* * *

"CLIFFHANGER! GOD, I AM THE WORST!"

"But yeah, there you go! If anyone has seen Kamen Rider Wizard, Long is similar to Haruto with his love for plain sugar doughnuts. I felt like paying homage to the original. I'm a nice guy like that... wait, am I nice, or am I the worst? I should really make up my mind."

"Anyway, there's chapter 1! Please, no one give me suggestions for Kamen Rider Beast, that is all planned out. If you want to find out, check out my deviantart, it's very similar to my username here. Solo3511 for deviantart, Drago3511 for here. One word difference."

"So with that, we are another Rider story started... and a long way from being done with anything. God, I really am the worst. So, until next time, ja ne!"


End file.
